Call Me Crazy
by RandomObsessions123
Summary: Our sanity is but a simple thread that can be cut or simply snap at any given moment, causing the victim to spiral in oblivion. There are institutes for this type of thing. Let's see just how good they are at their jobs. (OFFICIALLY BEING REWRITTEN!)
1. Week 1 - The Arrest

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH. Never have and never will.**

**FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS**

Blood. It was so pretty. The body, my walls, and the floor were covered in it. I was soaked in the beautiful substance. It was such a pretty red. It dripped from the corpse hanging from my ceiling fan, making ripples in the bucket underneath it. I liked the ripples, it reminded me of the rivers in Venice.

I plunged my knife into the dead body, dragging it downwards with little effort. I giggled like the maniac I was, watching as more blood water-falled out of the hole I made. It was so pretty, the intestines hanging out of her stomach like pasta. Mmmmmm…pasta. I looked down in the bucket, trying to figure out what to do with the blood. Then it clicked.

I would paint. Why let such a pretty color go to waste? Besides Francis' birthday was coming up. I could paint him a picture! Ve~ it'll look so pretty! I grabbed a canvas, a smile pulling at my lips. I dipped my brush and started painting. I let my mind wander and didn't pay attention to what my arm did; just let it swoop across the canvas. Francis loved everything that I painted him.

Ding dong! Who could that be? I put my brush down and licked the blood off my fingers, relishing the salty, rustic taste. "Ve~ Ciao!" the door was opened to a police officer. He was tall and scary looking, his stern blue eyes looking down at me. He seemed a little startled at the fact that I was covered in blood. But why? I think it goes nicely with my hair. Maybe he's startled at the state of my house. I haven't cleaned up in a while.

"Feliciano Vargas, under the charges of manslaughter and kidnapping is under arrest." he said, clamping handcuffs on my wrists. As he dragged me off, I got a glance at my picture, a wilting rose, blood dripping from its petals. Awwwww…Big Brother Francis would've loved that!

**ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO**

Laura's been looking down. Really down. I didn't particularly like it. I've done everything to keep my chica happy. I surrounded her with love, making her feel protected. I've gotten rid of all her problems, making sure she was happy and stayed that way.

So why did she look so sad all the time?

I watched her from my post at the kitchen entrance. She sat on the couch, the upsetting frown on her face.**_ Ding!_** her phone beeped. She picked it up, her frown only deepening when she saw who it was. Ahhh, so someone's bothering her. I thought I had cleared all those people out of her life.

"Who is that?" I asked, causing her to jump. She turned and looked at me, a small smile coming to her beautiful face.

"It's no one, Toni." she said. I moved to sit with her, putting my arm around her.

"Come on. You can tell me." I said, pying. "I hate seeing you sad."

She sighed. "It's just my brother. The murders going on the last few months make him worry like a mom." she said. "He keeps telling me to be careful."

My thoughts darkened, though I took care to keep my face bright. Abel, I've always hated him. He was the brick wall that kept me from dating Laura for the longest time. And when I finally did get that first date, he was there, breathing down my neck. Finally, I got the 'talk', which was essentially a 'Don't screw up or I'm coming for you.' speech.

"Toni?" she asked, calling me back to Earth. I looked down at her, surprised to see fear written on her features. I looked over to see that my hand had grabbed her shoulder and started squeezing with a painful force.

I jerked my hand away, the thought of causing her pain making me upset. "Lo siento." I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, scooting ever so slightly away.

I nodded, although my thoughts were still leading me into dark places. "Si." I said. I got up and went to the door. "I'll be right back."

**~Hetalia!~**

I usually take care of her problems at night, to make sure she doesn't worry. But this was a problem of _mine_ that I've been wanting to fix for a while. However, that would've made her sad and cause her to worry, which is something I do not want.

I walked the entire way to his house. It wasn't big but it somehow still stood out from the rest of the street. I knocked on the door, putting my usually derpy smile on my face. That smile cracked when he answered the door.

"Antonio." he said coldly. It wasn't a question. Shit, it wasn't even a greeting.

"Abel." I said, my words just as frigid, my smile having shattered into an icy glare. We had a short staring contest before he finally stood back and opened the door wider.

"Is there something you want or are you here to waste my time?" he asked, a cigarette in his mouth.

"I came to talk." I said. I held a knife behind my back, my fingers itching to get this over with. I had an axe back home, kinda wish I had brought that. To solve her problems and make her happy. He simply raised an eyebrow before gesturing vaguely towards the table. I smiled again before heading over to the table and sitting in one of its many chairs. He sat down across from me. "Are you texting Laura about the murders?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow again. "Yes, mostly because I actually care for my sister. Unlike those who consider themselves 'close'."

Really? "That's because I'm fully aware she can take care of herself." I said.

"So that gives you the 'OK' to just brush it off?" he asked, somehow lighting a new cigarette at the same time.

I smiled. A real smile this time. I took the knife from behind me and raised it menacingly; an expression that must've looked weird on me. "Actually, I think it does." Blood was splattered as I plunged it in his neck, not really caring about cleanliness.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers before his hands automatically reached for the handle. I got up quickly and went over, holding his hands down with a smile on my face that was surely unnerving. But I didn't care. Watching this man die made me happier than it should have. The light fading from his eyes. That pulse that was beating erratically just moments before was dying down. And finally his chest rose and fell slower and slower until all movement just stopped. Yep, defiantly enjoyed that more than I should've.

I opened the door, ready to go back to my Laura. Sadly, the universe had other ideas. On the other side of the door was a police officer, his car a little ways down the street. He was stalking me. Thatmuch was , his green eyes held this satisfied look. Hm, he must've caught some he was lookng for. "Under the offenses of manslaughter, Antonio Carriedo is under arrest." He proceeded to clamp metal cuffs around my wrists and gave me my Miranda Rights. I stopped listening awhile ago, my smile back on my face. My Bella was happy. And that's all that matters.

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS-JONES**

I slit the boyfriend's throat, while he went for the girl, our usual routine. What's really funny is that no one noticed when we dragged these two off the street. Like literally. We had grabbed them by the back of their shirts and dragged them off…in the middle of the night…when no one was around.

Pretty ironic though, considering we do this for attention. Bratty? I know, but it's fun. Nobody knows that we do it, but the attention we get when the news teams and police find the bodies is award enough.

At least, _I_ do it for the sake of being noticed. Even if it's indirect attention, someone is noticing something _I_ did. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Also, I can get rid of all the people who ever did me wrong (a very long list). It's a win-win.

I don't know why he does it. But I do know he enjoys screams. People begging him to stop, that they'll do anything. It's actually pretty funny on how he'll let them think it'll be okay. He 'let one go' once. Same person was dead the next morning. Nobody questions the screaming.

Again, ironic.

"You think we're being followed?" I asked, no need to be quiet, if I had whispered, nothing would've been heard.

He rolled his eyes. "The other residents in this shit hole say that this room is haunted. So…no." I smiled. It's true; most people here think this apartment is haunted. If it was just me living here, then yeah, I could see why they would think that. Nobody notices me except him and the people who mistake me for my brother at school. Which only adds them to my hit list. But he's kind of hard not to notice, with him cursing every other sentence and yelling and scowling at anything that moves. Hmmmm….

There was a knock on the door. We looked at each other before he cautiously made his way to the door. He barely opened it, and allowed his small form to go through the crack. "CHIGGI!" he screamed before he was forced back in, the door swinging wildly with it. Holding him by his wrist was our neighbor, and following the two was a police officer.

"B-bonjour." I said, while the officer and the neighbor took a good look at our apartment, shock clear on their faces. We're nineteen years old, was it really that surprising? I took the opportunity to look around as well. There was blood on every wall and there was a body crumpled in the corner. Another hung from our ceiling fan. Okay, so maybe it was a little surprising.

"Did you two do this?" the officer asked. I could tell he was ready to slap cuffs on our wrists and drag us away, but procedure wouldn't allow it.

I looked at him, and we made a silent agreement. "Yeah, we did it." I said.

"And we had a lot of fucking fun doing it too." he said with a smirk.

Both adults' eyes widened at our willingness to confess, and our confidence and satisfaction with our deeds. Then the officer's went back to a stony expression. "Well then, you two are under arrest by the Federal Law." he said, finally getting out of the handcuffs and slapping each bracelet on one of our wrists.

"Who the hell only brings one pair of fucking handcuffs?" he asked.

The officer glared before continuing his speech. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

We just nodded, although I couldn't help but smile. I saw him smirk again. I looked around the apartment one last time, taking in every blood spatter and drinking in the metallic scent of fresh blood. Yeah, it was totally worth it.

**See this? This is the result of a teen thinking about the limits of sanity. I like to read a lot Snapped!Country stories, trying to find some that weren't Canada or Italy. In that time, I figured out that most of the reasons were the same and shallow. For Canada, it's not being noticed, for Italy it's to show he wasn't weak, for Romano it's the love and protectiveness over his brother. While I found these all to be good reasons, none of them stuck or seemed to go beyond that. So yes, this is mostly a character study. But it's a fun character study but shmurr. (has no idea if I'm even using that in the right context) I'm sorry that Italy's came out so short, this all started out as a drabble but it became this thing and I couldn't add to his without it seeming forced. I like guessing games, so can anyone guess why it's called Scissors?**


	2. Week 2 - The Verdict

**I LIVE! I'm sorry for not updating, even if I actually have chapters written. I was sick...now I'm just lazy. I sowwy. Also, thank you, Dota 2 Player for letting me know that my chapter was effed up. Thank you! You get a bunny!**

**() ()**

**(^ ^)**

**(")(")O**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH, but I do own the headcannons and plot I use in this story.**

**FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS**

I went to trial rather quickly, not really spending a lot time in jail. Still, the week I was there was fun. Some of the inmates asked me what I did, and I would answer honestly: I killed seventeen people in the last year and a half. They always seem really surprised with how I answered, their faces all white with shock. It was funny. But also a bit confusing. Nonno had always said that honesty was the best policy, a rule I had taken to heart and followed. Yet, every time I told the truth, people would become scared of me.

Anyhow, the trial wasn't really needed. Everyone in the courtroom thought the same thing; even my lawyer. That I was guilty and needed to be sent to prison and never allowed to see the outside world ever again. I didn't like that because I like the outside world and sunshine! I actually got pretty bored, so I decided to play a game. It was one of those never ending rhymes, that just goes around and around. So I decided to see how many times I could say it before I messed up.

It was a lot of fun, especially since I hadn't messed up yet. Then, I felt eyes on me, breaking my concentration. I opened my own eyes to see that everyone was looking at me, scared of me. "Ve?" I asked. I was really, really confused.

"Could you please stop that, sir?" the judge asked.

"Stop what?" I asked, feeling like I was in trouble for something. I don't like being in trouble. "What did I do?"

The entire courtroom stared at me like I was a bug under a magnifying glass. I stared back for a moment before sitting down and court was back in session. I zoned out again and when I came to, I was hearing the word 'Guilty!' I panicked.

"What's going on?!" I asked, my breathing and heartbeat spiraling out of control. _What's going on? What's going on?_ The question repeated itself in my mind. The metal handcuffs suddenly seemed constricting, like they were around my neck instead of my wrists. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe...I COULDN'T BREATHE!

"Kid...kid...kid! Calm down!" one of the officers grabbed my arm. He was then calling for back up, trying to push me into the car. They did it. "W-where am I going?" I asked, my breathing still too quick to be considered normal and fear gripping me.

"We're going to the Axis Mental Health Hospital." the officer in the backseat said. I stared at him, just noticing he was there.

"Ve? Where's that?" I asked.

"Charleston, South Carolina."

**ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO**

I tuned out my trial. They already knew their verdict; they were just going through procedure. That's apparently the same reason they didn't 'arrest me a long time ago' is what the officer that arrested me said. In other words, they were wasting mine, theirs' and everyone else's time.

"Guilty!" the word rang through my head. That was one thing I didn't get. What was I guilty for? Loving my Laura? Making her happy? I had asked my brief cell mate those same questions. He just gave me a look. Didn't know what I did there either.

I was rushed to the car that was parked outside near the front steps of the courthouse, everyone seemingly eager to get rid of me. I looked around lazily. The mothers hid their children, and men stepped in front of their girlfriends or wives. I rolled my eyes. I only get rid of Laura's problems, and sometimes mine. The only problem that these people are causing me is irritation. They successfully forced me into the police car and in return I wished for them to die a slow and painful death that I get to watch with a bag of popcorn.

"So what's it like in prison?" I asked the police officer after I got situated. He gave me a look of pure disgust, like he was talking to the sewage pipes or something. I laughed. That's a funny image.

"You're not going to prison." he said simply, having turned his head away from me again.

"So where am I going?" I asked curiously.

"Harmony Heights Mental Health Hospital. Weren't you listening?" he asked, obviously wanting this conversation to end. I shrugged and ended it. I got what I wanted. I started thinking back to my time in jail. It wasn't long, less than a week. I did get my one phone call though. I only needed one phone call, seeing as there was only person who came to see me. It was Laura of course. There were tears in her eyes when she picked up the phone. There was an underlying anger when she asked me why I was there. I had prepared for this part, having had no intention of ever telling her the truth. She would be upset, very upset. Finding out that your boyfriend really was guilty of the crime he was about to go on trial for would do that to a person. I simply told her that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She cried some more. It made me upset and confused. I got rid of Abel because he was bothering her. So why was she so sad?

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS-JONES**

After the court session, he had a breakdown, his over protectiveness of his brother getting a hold of him. He started cursing and struggling against the officers. Now he has the offense of resisting arrest. That's the thing about him, one minute he couldn't care less about his 'fratello' but then he suddenly becomes the priority of his life. He said I'm the same way. I'm here to tell you, I'm not. I care for my brother, which is why he's not dead yet. However, I also despise him with an intense burning passion as he is the one that caused my craving for attention. He's the one being bipolar about his relationship with his.

"Calm down!" I yelled eventually. Which essentially means that I whisper-shouted. He glared at me.

"You're not fucking worried about yours...at all?" he asked.

"Alfred's a big boy. He can handle himself." I said. "Your brother...I'll never know." He never showed me his brother. I've seen him, yeah, but I never got to know him.

Growling, he turned around in his seat, choosing instead not to face me. Rolling my eyes at his basic childishness, I looked at the officer up front. "Where are we going?" I asked. Our verdict was that we needed to get 'mental help' as our lawyer had pleaded insanity. I'm not insane, and neither is he. We know exactly what we're doing, why we're doing it, and why it's totally okay. Still, they said we needed it.

"We're going to the place you belong." the officer said, her voice harsh and frigid.

"Yes. Because that information is fucking helpful." he said. I couldn't help but agree. The hospital could be in Antarctica for we know!

"No need to be sarcastic." the officer said, her gaze on the road and still refusing to look at us.

I sighed, running over our verdict again.. Now I had to worry about that. The people there won't even know I exist. And it's their job to know that I exist! I slumped low in my seat. "This'll be fun." I muttered.

**Finally got rid of that weird little thing that made it down here! Hi!**


	3. Week 2 - The Arrival

**School's out! And to celebrate, I present to you chapter 3!**

**^That is no longer relavant seeing as school starts back up in three weeks. DX Anywhozit, I got frustrated towards the end of the chapter but my beta Dragonfire78 (being the awesome person she is) helped me out. So the last few paragraphs were actually (for the most part) written by her. *applause***

**DISCLAIMER: I don' own Hetalia. Never have and never will.**

**FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS**

I stared up at the building in front of me. It was scary! The windows were dull with flickers of movement behind them and I've already decided that Death liked to hang out here. Maybe it was because we had arrived in the middle of the night. "Do I have to go in?" I asked, looking up at the officer holding me. I could tell by his expression he was annoyed with me. I had asked a lot of questions on the way here, but he didn't even answer them all!

"Did those innocent people have to die?" he asked, his tone harsh as he pushed me forwards.

"Si." I say, nodding as I continued to stare at the building. "They weren't innocent." He gave me a look. It was the same look of stunned fear that everyone keeps giving me when I tell the truth.

"Come on." he pushed me forwards and through the open doors. I squinted in the bright lights on the inside. In the building, everything was white. I always thought that was the color that made you insane. Maybe I'm wrong. They are the doctors. We got to the front desk, the officer handing them a clipboard with my information on it. "Ok...Feliciano...?" she looked at me for confirmation.

"Si bella. You got it right." I said, smiling. The police officer took my handcuffs off, and my smile grew. His grip on me was still very tight though.

"Great. Feliciano, we're going to put you upstairs. There we're going to watch you for a couple days and see where your mental health stands. Then we'll put you in a room depending on that information." She looked up from her clipboard, giving me a soft smile. "You okay with that?" I nodded, still confused as to why I'm here. She kept looking at me.

"Si...?" I tried.

"Great!" She said. "But first, we have to make sure you have nothing on you that could be a danger."

I was instantly lost. "What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at myself. I was wearing the orange jumpsuit from the jail and white sneakers. They didn't let me bring my favorite knife with me so what's dangerous?

"Some of the things you're wearing are dangerous. Like your shoestrings." She said, looking down at my shoes. It took me a while to figure out that she wanted me to take them out. The officer released me and I sat down and pulled my shoestrings out. She patted me down when I stood up. There was nothing on me at all. She smiled again. "Alright! Follow me." She walked off.

I followed her, my shoes now flopping like dying fish on a dock. She was right; the room was for watching people. There was a giant window to prove it. At least, I think it was a window. "Just step in here." She said. I hesitated, looking up at her. She smiled encouragingly, something I didn't trust at all. I went inside and heard the door close behind me.

**ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO**

Where I live is surprisingly close to the hospital I was sentenced to. There was no more talking in the police car except for the "Get out." towards the end. I think they're still mad at me.

The inside of the hospital was blindingly white. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all the same: boring, bland and white. See? This is a time when I would kill to solve my own problems. My problem is the color scheme of the room and to solve it, I could paint the walls a pretty red. It was a simple solution to a simple problem.

"Antonio? Are you listening to me?" A voice brought me out of my fantasy, putting me back in the world where the officer behind me was still very much alive. "Antonio?" It was the receptionist, who had at some point said something.

"¿Qué?" I asked.

"I said we're going to put you in a room upstairs for monitoring. Once we figure out where your mental health stands, we'll move you to a new room and give you treatment based off your diagnosis. Is that alright?" She stopped talking, looking at me expectantly. Obviously, she wanted me to say something.

"Yes." I said. I was alright with that, seeing as I had nothing to hide. However, I'm not sure how watching someone sleep or wonder aimlessly around a white room will help them determine my mental health but if they want to try it, I'm okay with it.

"I need you to take the laces out of your shoes." She said, looking at the clipboard then back at me.

"Why?"

"They are potentially dangerous." I sighed and sat down to pull my laces out. Who uses shoelaces as something dangerous?

"You're doing great Antonio!" She said, sounding way too happy. "Now follow me to your room." I did as told, following her to what I expected: a white room with virtually nothing in it. Fun...

**LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS**

I don't look crazy and I don't act crazy. According to society though, I'm fucking insane! Nothing I've done means I should be in a fucking insane asylum. Matthew keeps calling it a mental health hospital, like that was supposed to make a difference. All in all, the fucked up government that America has, has decided that I need 'help'. Deep breaths.

Still, Matthew and I were forced into the hospital. "Lovino and..." she glanced at the clipboard in her hand; earning an eye roll and sigh from Matthew. "Matthew?" She looked around, her eyes landing on Matthew after a few moments. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No shit." I muttered, earning a glare from the police officer.

"Alright Lovino, Matthew." She said her smile still apologetic. "You two will be put upstairs. We monitor our patients first and then put them in a room. Is this alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Matthew said annoyance clear in his voice.

The nurse looked at me, I nodded. She continued to stare at me, and I realized she wanted me to say something. "Si." I said, huffing. A nod translates to yes almost everywhere. Just because I'm silent doesn't mean I'm insane.

"That's great!" She chirped. She fucking chirped...like a god damned bird. "...Matthew, please step to the wall." She was still talking and I had somehow missed it. I looked over, trying to figure out what was going on without making her repeat everything. She patted Matthew down and told him to take his shoelaces out. "Lovino, come here." She said. She patted me down and made me take my shoelaces out. "We're going upstairs now." She announced, taking our laces from us and walking towards the stairs.

"Fucking horror movie." I mumbled, a bit frightened by the long hallway at the top. She put Matthew in a room and me in a room two doors down. The room was so standard, it made a colledge dorm look appealing with its one bed, a fucking huge window and the door.

As I looked around the small room I caught sight of a mirror on one wall. It was the 'window'. Staring at it I could tell that there was someone watching from the other side. "Hey! I know you're behind that mirror so why don't you come in here and show your fucking self."

Growing agitated, I walked over to the mirror and knocked on it a few times. "If you are wanting to watch me why not come in here and determine my mental state in person then behind this fucking piece of glass!" Yes, I realized how stupid this was afterwards. But I was so mad! I don't belong here!

After still no reply I took some more swings at the glass while cursing at the people behind it. The door behind me slowly opened and as I turned to 'greet' them a syringe was placed in my neck and everything slowly went black.

**And...done! Amazing how the fourth chapter is already almost done. I'm so sorry! Like I said at the top, I got frustrated with this chapter. Not only that, but I've got homework this summer. Gah! In this fanfic, I'm working on flow. How do you think I'm doing?**


	4. Week 2 - The Doctors

**Let's see...marching band is over...and so are finals...and I haven't been in school for the last week. **

**I HAVE NO EXCUSE! Still, I haven't given up and I hope you're still with me.**

**ONWARDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH as you should know by now.**

**ARTHUR JAMES KIRKLAND**

I sighed, panting for a moment, as I almost failed to catch the unconscious teen. Still, I succeeded and eased him into bed before standing and rolling my shoulders. Being a doctor here, I was used to the occasional rowdy patient. However, I was honesty quite scared of this one. What could be going on in his head to make him capable of murder at such a young age?

I picked up the files on the newest patients, the papers having flown everywhere in my rush. I looked over the Italian's file as I stepped into the hallway, allowing my feet to lead me wherever I needed to go. "Lovino Vargas, killer of fourteen in sixteen months...age nineteen..." I mumbled. I felt a bit more than a bit nervous, trailing a hand through my hair. Apparently he had a brother, Feliciano. But they didn't work together, rather apart and in two entirely different places. But why?

We knew nothing about him, and all I've learned so far is that he's violent and heavy. Perhaps he killed because of pent up rage? But then it would've been more of a mass murder than selective people. Maybe it was a cry for attention? That one was actually plausible. Well, I have a week of one on one therapy sessions to come up with something before the group sessions start.

"Iggy!" A voice called out, causing me to jump. I sighed, looking to the source.

"Alfred." I said, nodding to the enthusiastic security guard. He waved back, not moving from his post. It was obvious he wanted me to come to him, even if it was just as obvious that I was working. I smiled softly. "I'm working and so are you. What do you want?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"The new patient, he's already causing trouble?" He asked. "Man, you must feel like a hero with all the stuff you do." He added as I nodded.

"At times I do." I admitted, thinking of the patients we have managed to help get back on their feet. "Is that all you want to ask me about?"

"Yep!" he said simply. I left, grabbing a cup of water before going back upstairs. I was surprised to see that Lovino was still asleep. Settling down, I pulled out a clipboard and continued watching.

**LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT**

_Watching my patient is like watching a bomb. His friend has already blown. Matthew, on the other hand, is quiet, but seemed to be completely aware he is being watched._

I put my pen down, a bit disturbed by my description of the other. It was true however, as Matthew was lying on his bed, almost asleep it seemed. Something I've noticed is that all four of our new patients seem to have no idea why they're here. I sighed, surprised to find Matthew up and moving when I looked up. I watched the other, an eyebrow raised.

"Luddy!" I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of my brother's voice. Gilbert laughed. "Having fun playing stalker?"

I just sighed, standing up. "Ja, don't you have a patient of your own?" I ask, more annoyed than curious.

"I had to pee. And he's boring to watch." He said, looking in at Matthew. "Like yours." He added, smirking. "All he does is look at me, like he's waiting for me to make a move in chess or something. Totally unawesome and kinda creepy."

I just stared at him, hoping my annoyance came through and that I didn't have to say anything. It apparently did, as my brother put his hands up in defense. "I'm going, I'm going." He said, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

I sighed, turning and looking at Matthew again. He was asleep. It was to be expected as it was nearing lights out. Speaking of which, I should be getting ready to leave.

**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT**

I hurried up and walked back to Antonio. I honestly just got in when he came in, and guess who got assigned to him? It wasn't that I didn't want to help him; it's just fucking hard to help someone who doesn't want your help. I haven't even talked to him yet and could figure that out.

Still, I'm not that conceited to not help him. I got back to the room to find Antonio glaring at me or more so the mirror. "Took you long enough to come back. Am I not interesting to watch anymore?" He asked. His tone was almost satirical. I raised an eyebrow, sitting down. He's interesting now. It was obvious he was Spanish from his accent. Did he come here to kill? Alfred would have a fit, being the patriot he is. I snickered, pulling out my notebook.

There aren't a lot of notes, but he wasn't doing anything. He's doing this on purpose, I knew that much. But he was also calm as fuck. Maybe he's just a psychopath, though that doesn't explain why he's here. I glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was lights out time. I stood up from the plastic chair, groaning as I realized my hours were about to change to help this guy. I guess I'd better enjoy my last night helping to fight night terrors.

***runs around screaming* Yay! I'm sorry this is so... filler-y. But the next two chapters are almost done! Until then!**


	5. Week 5 - Updates

**Chapter 5! Yay! I'm really liking this story so far. Also, I belatedly realized that I only introduced three doctors in the last chapter...sorry.**

**ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO**

I'm annoyed, and I'm tired. I'm annoyed because Laura has yet to visit me. Why? I don't know. She doesn't know I killed her brother. And even if she did, she shouldn't be angry. He was a pest, I got rid of it. Simple as that. Perhaps she's still grieving, that would make a lot more sense than her being mad. I did kill one of her 'loved ones'. I'm tired because I get no sleep here. It's too quiet and too cold.

"Antonio?" a nurse asked, knocking on my door. I sighed, getting up. Two things are supposed to happen today. One, I'm getting a new room in the Locked Unit. I'll still be by myself, no roommate like most people. The only difference is that I won't be stared at. Two, I'll go to my first group therapy session after lunch. The first has already happened. The second is where the nurse is taking me now. It's funny how they expect me to share my feelings with a bunch of strangers after a week of being watched like a lab experiment.

The room for therapy was open, large and well lit. The walls were green, supposed to be calming I guess. I was quick to note I was the first to arrive. I chose a chair facing the door, wanting to watch as the rest of my group came in. I didn't have to wait long. The next person was a man... boy. He was a boy, too small to be a man. It was obvious he didn't want to be here, his muscles tense. His curly dark brown hair covered his eyes, in desperate need of a haircut.

He sat to my right, flipping me off as our gazes met. I just smiled at him. I liked this one. He had pretty hazel eyes. I've seen him at lunch, but we don't talk, mostly because he always seemed preoccupied. He was always staring at this other, lighter version of himself. That didn't mean I couldn't be interested in him. It just meant I probably shouldn't talk to him.

**LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS**

I met the sick bastard that stuck a needle in my arm. He said I show signs of anxiety and possible paranoia. I don't believe him. I'm not scared of everything. He hasn't given me an official diagnosis, if there's anything. He's not in control. Then again, I'm not in control of shit, even if I tried. And I like being in control.

Currently though, I was sitting in a beige chair. A fucking uncomfortable beige chair. It was my first group therapy session. I was supposed to open up here. Arthur said he was sure I'd be more open here. Arthur's the bastard that stuck me with a needle, and the one I've been having one on one sessions with for the last week. He doesn't know shit. Why would I be open to a bunch of people I don't know and don't want to know? I sighed, glaring at the person to my right.

By some god forsaken miracle, my lunch stalker was in my group. Well, he wasn't really a stalker. He just stared at me a lot. Probably the same amount I stared at my brother, Feliciano, of all people. He was always the good one. The sweet one. Seeing him here somehow managed to crush me and excite me. What happened? I doubt he killed someone. He's too squeamish for that.

I glared at the six empty seats next to me. There were two people late and they were prolonging my torture. Letting my mind wander, I tried to think who would be in my group. Arthur said he had no idea. Would it be Matthew? No, that's just a bad idea overall. I heard a chair shift, my eyes widening when I saw Matthew.

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS-JONES**

I've decided to approach this like a test. They'll ask questions, I'll answer and they go away. It felt weird, everybody paying attention to me. To go from being almost invisible to someone watching my every move made me wary. I got a new room in the Locked Unit, which is essentially a padded cell. I'm sure I'll go back to being ignored sooner rather than later.

Though, I'm not sure how I feel about that. I want to be noticed sure. Attention seeker. I've said it on multiple occasions. If I committed any crime, then I should be in prison, not getting mental help. Maybe I'm just a science experiment for them. Should I complain? Attention is attention after all. I could hear Ludwig apologising to everyone about being late. We weren't late, not everyone was here yet.

My brother is though. He's a security guard, sort of like a police officer. Good for him I guess. He's always wanted to be a superhero. He's switched between doctor, police officer and firefighter since we were kids. He's loud, annoying. How did he even get this job? It's a miracle if you ask me. "Who's the other person?" I asked Lovino, not fazed by the glare he gave me.

"I don't know idiota. No one does." he stated simply, a few doctors sitting in the chairs. I was annoyed, it was just a question. Sighing, I watched as Lovino's eyes widened before narrowing considerably. I raised an eyebrow, letting out a whispered 'oh' when I saw what, or, who got such a reaction out of my friend.

**FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS**

I'm really excited, practically bouncing off the walls as I waited for the nurse to unlock the door to my room. I thought getting a new room meant I'd have someone to talk to besides my therapist. But no. I'm still by myself and the room is still white. Maybe I was right, that these places drive you crazy. My doctor is really nice though, so that's good I guess. I've been in my new room for a while. I'm allowed to decorate this room, and I plan to paint pictures. They would look pretty don't you think?

My first group session was today, and that makes me excited. I've been really bored all by myself. Ms. Héderváry said that sometimes talking to a stranger is the best therapy there is. I don't plan on telling them anything though. I don't trust strangers. Plus, not everyone here is a stranger; I've seen my brother at lunch. He watches me. Is he surprised I'm here? He really shouldn't be I used to follow him around like a puppy. Then again, I'm surprised he's here. He opinionated, and a jerk, but what happened for him to be here? "Feliciano?" That's my doctor. She's really nice to me, and kind of funny. But I don't trust her, and I don't think she trusts me. I didn't even do anything wrong! I was painting!

"Feliciano!" Ms. Héderváry said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, but stood up.

"Ve, I'm sorry." I mumbled, following her out of the room. I was easily distracted by the people in the hall, mostly other doctors milling around. The Locked Unit was kind of empty, though it was only for truly dangerous patients. "Feliciano! Sit down!" I hurriedly sat down, not realizing we had arrived. I looked around, genuinely curious about the people in my group. There wasfratello who was avoiding eye contact, a nice Spanish man, and a blonde. I was a bit scared, should my brother and I be in the same group?

**Aaaaannnd done! My my how things change during paper to digital transfer. That took longer than it should have. Anyhow, here's chapter 5 to Call Me Crazy (needs new summary). So much has changed from my original ideas and headcanons! DX So...it's been a week in fanfic land, not really sure why I'm doing these by the week but meh. Was this chapter confusing?**


	6. Week 5 - The Session

**This month has been rough. First, my tablet stopped working, then the SD card that held my stories and pictures from the last four years perished. Not only that, but I've been suspended from school. Then Dragonfire lost her internet. But guess what? We will update this story!**

**There, motivational speech for today.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah! Did I mention I also bought Hetalia this month? No? Good, because I didn't.**

**ELIZAVETA HÉDERVÁRY**

"Alright guys! I'm glad everyone's here this afternoon." I said, smiling easily. Being the most motherly out the four of us I was chosen to start the first session. As I looked around at the men, I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of fear. These four had killed over a hundred people altogether. Yet, none of them seemed to see what was wrong with that. "Let's start with names. My name is Elizaveta Héderváry, and I'm a psychiatrist here." The room was silent after I finished, almost tense. It was expected, the first session was always like this.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I like things to remain in order." I chuckled as the giant blonde doctor glared at me. It was a bit more than just 'in order' but I didn't say anything. The silence stretched for about another fifteen minutes before a patient finally said something.

"M-my name is Feliciano Vargas, and that's mio fratello." He said, looking at the ground as if he was trying to avoid someone. Curious, I looked over to find an almost identical copy of Feliciano across the room. It confused me a bit as he didn't look at all threatening, not even glaring at his brother for calling him out. Did something happen between them?

**ARTHUR JAMES KIRKLAND**

"My name's Lovino Vargas and I like tomatoes." Lovino muttered, sinking low into his seat. It was silent again as Gilbert started to hum the Jeopardy song. I elbowed him harshly, while smiling softly at Lovino. At least he said something, which I've learned is a start with people like him. He glared back at me. The room was once again silent, all of us staring at each other. "My name's Arthur and I've been here for three years." I said.

A blonde boy across from me sighed. "My name's Matthew Williams and I became serial killer at eighteen." He said, Lovino laughing softly next to him. I glared at him, the Italian flipping me off. Everyone was staring at Antonio now, and he just stared back at us. He looked almost annoyed with us.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt….and my family opened this place." Gilbert said, Antonio glaring all the while at him. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, but he finally spoke.

"My name is Antonio Carriedo, and I did nothing wrong." He said simply, smirking as Gilbert let out a soft sigh. It was once again quiet, Feliciano speaking again.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked, receiving a nod from Elizaveta. It took another thirty minutes for the session to be over, Feliciano coming back and sitting down silently.

"Can we go now?" Matthew asked. I jumped, having forgotten he was there.

"O-of course." I said, Ludwig standing up to lead them back to their rooms. The rest of us sat in the room, the tenseness seeming to have stayed with us.

**LUDWIG BEILSCHDMIT**

While the first session was always tense, it was almost terrifying today. It was just as silent on the way back to their rooms, giving me time to think. There was little to no speaking, but their body language spoke volumes. The others were probably talking about it; I had a bit of paperwork to do. "Stay in your rooms and when the other groups finish, you can go outside or to the recreation room." I said, not sure if they listened to me or not. Either way, they did as asked. I went back to the room, sitting down.

"Feli's scared of his brother." Gilbert said, starting with the obvious. It was true after all. He had avoided his brother's gaze at all costs, even when he wasn't looking at him. "'Tonio was distant." He added.

I nodded in silent agreement as the others pointed out some of the more obvious characteristics of our patients, while beginning to strategize how to go about the next sessions. There just seemed to be no easy way to go about helping the troubled minds of the new additions.

"If anything came out of this session, it's the obvious fact that they won't talk while in the presence of each other, especially Feliciano and Lovino. I believe the first thing we will have to do is get them comfortable talking to us, if not the others, before we move onto treatments." I look to the three other doctors to what they think. "We will have our hands full trying to show them what they did wrong if they won't even introduce themselves without the silences we got today."

I heard Arthur hum in agreement before replying, "This is a bloody mess of a case we are working on. I must agree though, that the first thing to do is build trust with our individual patients.

The other two nodded their acknowledgement towards our point and silence fell for a few moments more as each of us jotted down ideas on how to begin building that trust. Once we were satisfied with what we had, each of us gathered our things and headed back towards our respective patients rooms.

**I'm done! I'm finally done! *faints***


	7. Week 5 - The Break Up

**Hi! Hi! *bounces around* I blame my friend for me being hyper. But it got this done so that makes me happy! Squee! *finally calms down* Ahem…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own APH….still**

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS-JONES**

When the rest of the sessions finally finished, we were allowed to go to Rec. It was the closest thing to freedom we could get, but I honestly didn't care. There were three options; we could either go outside, to the game room, or to the art room but everything was boring at best. Everything we did was monitored and whichever one we chose to go to, we had to stay there the whole time. "Matthew, come on." Ludwig said, opening the door. I glared at him, looking him over. He was trying way too hard to come off as friendly and not intimidating. Why doesn't he stop working out and shrink a few inches? Or maybe smile? "Matthew!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, huffing in annoyance as I finally got up. I was seen, noticed by him. And I regret wishing for that because he was breathing down my neck as we walked through the white halls. Was he judging me back there? Probably, I didn't exactly expect otherwise. I looked at the three groups lined up in the main hall, finally deciding to go outside. My mom was always saying I need fresh air anyways. I looked around, finding Lovino in the group headed to game room. Then the group started to move.

**~Hetalia~**

The sun was way too bright, the yard looking like a prison yard with the fence and stuff. I found a spot under a tree, enjoying the shade. The red armband around my wrist marked me as dangerous, but a few people still tried to talk to me. I was still being noticed, something I'm not used to. But as long as it wasn't my sergeant of a therapist, I was okay with it.

"The sunflowers are beautiful da?" a voice asked, earning a grunt from me. His name was Ivan, though I don't know why he's here. I do know that a lot of people were scared of him though, probably for no reason. He just likes the sunflowers that grow in the garden, practically harmless.

"Yeah, they're rea-"

"Toni! Come here!" I looked up, finding Gilbert waving at the door. He smiled, but I knew that there was no way Antonio was smiling back. I watched with everyone else as Antonio went inside. The door was shut behind him, and I felt a giant hand clap itself on my shoulder.

"Is he a friend?" Ivan asked, moving his hand from my shoulder.

"Sorta...He's in my group. Thinks he's innocent." I said.

"Don't you think the same thing?" He asked me, sounding almost innocent.

I glared at him. "It was just for attention." I said for what must've been the fiftieth time. He said nothing else, going over to the garden. I rolled my eyes, then closed them as I leaned against the tree.

**ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO**

"Where are your taking me?" I asked, annoyed.

"You have a visitor." My doctor said, smiling softly. "Your fiancé." My eyes widened, and I smiled for the first time in weeks. My smile only broadened after I saw her sitting there. I could ignore the ugly tan of the walls, the fact that a doctor was standing right behind me. It didn't matter that it had taken three weeks for her to visit, she could be forgiven for that. She was the most beautiful person in the world after all.

Then, I sat down. And I saw her face. She looked so angry, the emotion in her eyes almost scaring me. Almost. "What did I do?" I asked softly, reaching for her hand.

She pulled her hand away from me as if my touch burned her, her glare intensifying. "What did you do? What the hell do you think you did Antonio?!" she asked, though didn't give me a chance to answer. "You lied to me! You lied to me about everything! You're a killer! A monster! You killed my brother!" she shrieked, starting to sob. It should've probably been heartbreaking, but I was so confused. How did she find out? Who told her? And why was she crying about it? I helped her! I got rid of the bad people in her life!

She was still crying, unable to keep yelling at me through her hiccups. I couldn't bring myself to care though. I was much more focused on my breaking heart. "Are you done?" I asked calmly, not letting her see my emotions. I simply glared at her.

She sniffled, standing up as she nodded. "Y-yes Antonio…" she whispered, pulling off the engagement ring I had given to her only a month ago."We're done." she said, giving me the ring back. I closed my fingers around it, the diamond cutting into my palm as my heart shattered. I should've felt a weakness in my knees or a sob in my throat. I knew that. But all I felt was rage start to simmer deep down. "I-i'm so so sorry Antonio." she said, walking away. I let her, my body shook. More than anything, I wanted to kill her. She was a problem now. But I couldn't. I was still in love.

"Antonio?" My therapist asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. He came closer, cautiously putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, his grip tight as if make sure I didn't do anything stupid. "H-hey...it's totally awesome if you cry." he said. He was quickly becoming a problem too. The diamond ring in my hand gave me the opportunity to fix it. I slapped him, unsure if I was screaming in rage or grief. All I know is I saw blood on my hand moments later, and that made me feel a lot better. "Totally unawesome. Let's get you back to your room." he said, simply nudging me forwards and walking behind me.

**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT**

Laura coming to visit was supposed to be an awesomely happy moment. I was so excited to see Antonio show emotions. He was smiling and everything, I almost thought I'd be able to use Laura to get him to talk to me. I saw her face the same time he did though and damn, she was pissed. Guess that was probably to be expected though. I'm just too optimistic sometimes.

His smile fell shockingly fast as she started to yell. He really was in love, you could tell, but he just had a sick way of showing it. He looked so confused when she gave his ring back. How could he still think he did nothing wrong?! When she gave his ring back, you could feel his sadness become anger, almost like a ticking bomb. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer encouragement. It was bad idea. I barely registered the pain of the diamond cutting into my cheek. I felt blood run down my cheek before he pushed me away. "T-totally unawesome…" I muttered, in a bit of shock. "Let's just get you back to your room." I said, nudging him. He probably won't talk to me for the next eternity and I'm fucking lost with what to do about it. In other words, we're back to square one.

**FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS**

Fratello was here! Well...I already knew that, but he's in my group! What am I supposed to do about that?! He probably still hates me for being alive. But why? I'm a good boy… I sighed, squeaking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ve?"

"What is that?" I looked at my picture, tilting my head.

"It's my family having a picnic." I said, smiling. It was me, Lovi, and our parents on a picnic blanket. The person sighed pointing to the dark figure I had drawn in the background. "That's Death." I said, pulling my paper from him. I felt like Death stalked me sometimes. Fratello said I was stupid. But it was true! First Mama and Paps died when we were six, then Nonno died when we were ten. Then my three cats died when I was at Mr. Edelton's house. He said I couldn't have any more cats after that. I hummed softly as I kept drawing, looking at the door when we were called for dinner. I was excited! They said we'd have spaghetti today.

**Ta-da! All done! Okay, I have thing(s) to tell you!**

**I have a poll! Which idea do you want to see come to life?**

**I have a collab opportunity for your guys! The genres are Supernatural and Angst. The main characters are Romano, Italy, and Belarus. Side characters include Germany, Prussia, and Russia. If you're interested, a link to more info is on my profile! **

**I have a Wattpad now! So some things like drabbles and things will be transferred there. Also, if I have two versions of the same idea, one version will be posted there! Yay! Link on my profile.**

**I'm typing all this like I'm super popular or something….meh. If you care/interested, go over to my profile and check me out! *sounds like a YouTuber* Hm….**


	8. Week 6 - The Confession

**Alright, I like this story. I really do. But do you guys see this as a story? Or a serious of disconnected drabbles? In other news, I have edited this chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH.**

**ARTHUR JAMES KIRKLAND**

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I was trying a new strategy with Lovino, deciding to take a more humanistic approach. I was going to leave my notes and clipboard out in the hall, dress in casual clothes, all in an attempt to come off friendlier. He was talking little by little, but he seemed to be holding back simply because I wore a lab coat. Why? I wasn't quite sure. He seemed to have something against authority. He was impulsive and rude but also seemed angry and scared. I took another deep breath, gathering my thoughts before opening the door, grabbing the chair from the corner of the room. He was laying on his bed, reading a book and continually pushing his hair out his eyes. I made a mental note to get the boy a haircut as I sat down. My chair was far enough away to give him space. He had looked up as I came in, putting his book under his pillow as he sat up. His eyes followed my every move before he met my eyes, silently asking his usual question: _What the fuck do you want?_

I chuckled, watching as he pushed his hair out his face again. "It's time for you to get another haircut." I said, not exactly fazed when he glared at me. I sighed, speaking again "Lovino, this isn't an interrogation." I said softly, somewhat uncertain if this would work. He was unpredictable at best. I never truly knew what he'd say or when he'd say it. This time he simply scoffed, crossing his legs under him.

"What the fuck do you want to call it then tea bastard?" He asked me, with a raised eyebrow. I've learned something: Lovino gives nicknames to those he trusts. Matthew is Mattie, Gilbert is Gilbert. It's as simple as that. I felt a bit of pride, having earned his trust. At least a little of it.

"I call it therapy." I said, my fingers simply twitching as they had nothing to hold. "Lovino, you need help, that much is certain. And I understand your hesitance. But you have to at least talk to me. How was your day?" I asked, sitting back in my chair.

"Shitty." He said simply, leaning back against the wall. He was talking, so he was in a somewhat good mood. Still, I need patience for him to tell me why.

**LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS**

Even if this _interrogation_ started like every single other one, we actually did talk for a while, about everything and nothing. I was in a good mood, happy if you consider the shitty circumstances. I couldn't help but feel scared though. I could feel something inside me slip. I was starting to trust this bastard, which I knew would lead to some kind of confession.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came the fucking question. "Lovino, why did you kill those people?" he asked. I just scowled, reaching for my book.

"It's none of your fucking business." I muttered, just like every time he's asked this question. I was starting to shut down again, my grip on the book tightening. Anything to keep from answering.

"Lovino, I'm just trying to help, but you have to work with me." he said. I was starting to trust him. Maybe that's why I said what I said next.

"It's for control." I said softly, not meeting his gaze. I was going to fucking burst. I just knew it. I was going to fucking break from the fucking stress I felt and he'd know everything but then what? "It's for fucking control…. that's all is ever is!" I yelled, surprising myself. My words had gone from a whisper to yelling within moments. "I like having fucking life and death in my control alright? At least I have control over that." I muttered, my voice having lowered to a fucking weak whisper again. There. I burst. I felt both relieved and scared, angry. I felt something wet on my cheek, dripping down to my chin before falling to my arm. Was that a fucking tear? When did I start crying? Why was I crying? I was gripping my book tightly, looking at the yellowed pages, trying to focus on those. It was hard, my vision getting blurry from the goddamn tears. I swallowed thickly, knowing what was coming next. More questions, more confessions and more of these bastards prying into my mind and life.

**ARTHUR JAMES KIRKLAND**

I was stunned, not sure if I should be glad or concerned. Lovino looked so angry but so relieved. I moved from my chair, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Lovino, its okay to cry…" I said softly, the Italian flinching as I reached out to rub his back. I had many more questions, but took a moment to comfort him. "Do you believe you don't have control?" I asked softly. Lovino just nodded, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "What makes you believe you don't have control?"

"If I had control, I would be in Italy. I'd have a bella ragazza and my family would be there. Alive." he muttered, his voice quiet, though his tone sounded mocking.

"But instead…" I prompted him.

"Instead, I'm fucking gay. My parents and Nonno are fucking dead and my goddamn fratello is fucking terrified of me." he said, his fists clenching. "I release some anger and then bastards like you claim I need help!" he yelled, pushing me off the bed. I grunted as I landed on the floor, stunned from the physical outburst. I silently stood up, sitting back down in my chair. I opened my mouth, watching as Lovino glared at me. "We're fucking done here." he mumbled, laying down again and turning away from me.

I blinked, but knew he had shut down again, completely this time. He wasn't going to say anything else to me and I knew I couldn't force him to open up anymore. I sighed, standing up and putting my chair back into the corner. "Alright, relax then. Lights out is in an hour." I said, leaving again. Once in the hall, I picked up my papers with a sigh and went to the empty mess hall. I had a lot to write down.

**LUDWIG BEILCHSMIDT**

Matthew was difficult to say the least. He was difficult at any time of day and I'm sure that's why I was assigned to him. He told me why the first time we talked: it was for attention. It never went farther than that, his attitude mostly narcissistic as he regarded me. Even now, as I sat across from him he continued to do what he was doing before: read.

"Still pestering me, eh?" he asked softly, raising his head briefly to glance at me.

"I never called it that. Why do you believe you deserve more in life?" I asked bluntly.

"I never called it that." he said, clearly mocking me. I sighed, looking at the papers in my hands. The most logical idea is that he believes he deserves more. He chose to take lives. He was able to plead insanity, meaning he didn't know the difference between right and wrong at the time. He either doesn't know or refuses to acknowledge that he has a problem. That would make any disorders he could possibly have ego-syntonic. "I thought this was therapy?" he asked suddenly. I just looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? I can't help someone that refuses to talk. You obviously don't want my help." I said, moving to stand up. As I stood, I could feel the atmosphere change. I never noticed it before, but I made no announcement of my discovery. Instead, I left the room and went to the cafeteria. "Guten tag." I said, sitting across from Arthur.

"Hm? 'Ello. You're seeing Matthew right?" he asked, glancing up from his papers briefly to further acknowledge me.

"Ja, why?"

"Well, Lovino says he killed for control. I was wondering if there's more to that. Matthew doesn't seem at all submissive." I nodded, watching as Arthur continued to work. After another hour of jotting down notes I left early with Gilbert, my thoughts still heavy on how to approach Matthew next.

**I worked very, very hard on this! Its way late but at least this summer you guys know I'm alive! :)**


End file.
